1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, more particularly to a cutting apparatus for cutting electric motor shafts.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
When replacing electric motors with new universal motors, technicians must often shorten the new motor's shaft. The problem is keeping the motor from moving, shaft from spinning, and saw blade from sliding on shaft all at the same time while cutting the shaft. When using electric saws this can be potentially hazardous.
Another problem technicians encounter is the fan blade on the old motor is difficult to remove due to corrosion.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention tends to provide a cutting apparatus for cutting electric motor shafts, making motor replacing easier, faster, and safer.